Wake Up Sleepyhead
by ssgss413
Summary: What if Link had died in the fight against Demise, what if a new evil threatens earth, Join the crew of the Skyward Sword in their newest quest to save the world...oh yeah and it is zelink. Rated T just incase.


**Chapter: 1**

 **Hey Guys and Welcome to the first chapter of "Wake up sleepyhead" now please review and this is a zelink story so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

To Zelda it was all happening so fast one moment her best friend Link was fighting the evil of Demise, and now shes sitting along with the rest of Skyloft at a funeral for her best friend….and first love.

"This isn't fair he died protecting me it should be me," Zelda said to herself inaudibly

 _One week ago…._

" _Perhaps I underestimated you human," The cold dark voice of Demise yelled at a kid wearing a green hat and tunic, blue eyes, a blue earring on his large, and pointed ears….Link the hero of Hylia._

" _Yeah I'm still alive, because I have something worth fighting for," he yelled back._

" _Oh yes….the goddess Hylia reborn," Demise smirked, "Maybe she would like to see your DEATH!" He yelled and just like before opened up a portal although this time it swallowed Link up right away._

" _I wonder where Link is I hope he's okay, I was so mean to him I hope he lives so he knows how much I'm sorry," A big kid with a red pompadour spoke_

" _I...It's okay Groose you know as much as I do Link will live, and forgive you," A blonde Girl wearing a white dress, purple bracelets on each wrist, and two purple ties in her hair._

 _Suddenly a giant portal opened up, and came Link….followed by Demise. Link looked knocked out, his face had several bruises his nose and head were bleeding, there were 2 long scars going diagonally down his chest._

" _LINK!," the blonde girl yelled, and bolted down the cliff they were standing._

" _Zelda wait," The red-head Groose yelled charging at Zelda._

" _Ah...yes come to me Hylia," Demise shouted as he knew she was playing right into his hands_

 _suddenly Link woke up just as Zelda had reached him_

" _Zel...ZELDA what are you doing here you have to GO!" Link yelled at his best friend, but it was too late Demise walked up to them._

" _Well I hate to break up this reunion, but not really," he said and kicked Zelda sending her flying, "Young goddess don't interfere for I just gave you your last look at your Precious hero_

 _He raised his sword, and brought it down right on to Link's chest. Link screamed Zelda wished she could do something. Demise turned his attention to Zelda, he marched towards her sword in hand, and raised it just as he was bringing it down something had stopped him, a glowing blade was sticking out of his skull._

 _He screamed a scream worst than Link's and vanished right into thin air. Zelda then saw Link standing there master sword in hand holding his stomach where he had been stabbed_

" _Oh My Gods Link," Zelda yelled, and ran over to Link, "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" She yelled as she was hugging him as tightly as she could, "Lets go to Impa she might be able to help you," she said Link only nodded, and Zela wrapped his arm around her neck to help support him. Groose ran up to them "Link Oh my are you okay come on Granny could help," he said so fast Zelda couldn't understand him, "Here I'll carry him it will be faster that way he said picking Link up, "Thanks Groose lets go see if Impa can help," she said, and they started running as fast as they could. A few minor things happened on the trip, but when they got there Impa was waiting._

" _The time has come to put the master sword back where it belongs," she said turning to face them, "Groose could you bring Link over here," she asked, "I don't think I can make him 100% but he will be good enough to at least finish the quest," she told them, and started to nurse Link's stab wound sure enough when she was done Link stood up._

" _Link the time has come to put the master sword back where it belongs," she said Link nodded, and walked up the stairs, he grabbed the sword, and put it back into the ground a blinding light followed, when it was done Link turned around, and smiled at all three of them._

" _Now I must protect this sword, and the seal to make sure Demise cannot escape the old lady, who wasn't actually old said, "Impa yo..you can't," Zelda said it was evident she was about to cry._

" _Zelda I must we wouldn't want anything like demise to come back now can we," Impa responded Zelda didn't know what to do so she took off one of her purple bracelets, "Take this at least as a marking of our friendship," she said and started to cry Impa took the bracelet, and put it on her wrist, and Zelda gave her a hug._

 _Link was watching the spectacle, and was smiling, but couldn't help but let a few tears shed, and suddenly he felt wierd his eyesight blurred, his heart started to beat faster, and he fell down the stairs._

" _LINK," Groose yelled, and ran over to him, "HE"S NOT BREATHING!" he yelled._

* * *

After a long, but sad funeral it was time for everyone to say their goodbye's, Zelda was the last to go up, so when it was her turn she went up, and repeated the same phrase she had said to him almost 14 years ago when they first met.

"Wake up sleepyhead….Wake up Sleepyhead….Wake up Sleepyhead," She whispered barely audible, she then gave up on him waking up and walked away from the casket, just as the two loftwings started to fly away with Link she looked up at her blue loftwing carrying one end of the casket, and Link's very own crimson Loftwing carrying the other end. She then said to herself thinking Link could hear, "Goodbye….My Love." she said, and walked away with the rest of the towns people.

* * *

 _ **Sniff, Sniff, well that's going to it for the very first chapter please review for Link's memory.**_


End file.
